


Destiny {Sidlink/Yaio}

by erenbontk



Category: Link - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, breath of the wild, prince sidon - Fandom, sidlink - Fandom, sidon - Fandom, sidon x link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi Chapter, Oral Sex, Two Cocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbontk/pseuds/erenbontk
Summary: On his journey to gain control of the Divine Beats back to Hyrule and end Calamity Ganon, Link travels to Zora's Domain.He just didn't expect that when he got there, he knew his soulmate, Prince Sidon.{the characters are not my own}{If you don't like SidLink and don't like Yaio, go see another story}
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Prince Sidon - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Prince Sidon

**Author's Note:**

> I will post this fic in English, because I am Portuguese and in Portugal is rare to see someone who likes sidlink ;-;!! I feel alone in this country  
> If you don't like SidLink our yaio, you can read another story, so bye bye!  
> Hope you enjoy, kiss kiss ❤️🦈

Link was on his way to the next tower he marked on his Sheikah Slate's map, this after having searched for a nearby shrine to get his spirit orbs.

In that Shrine he found, as well as in another tower he activated before the one he was in now, two people stopped him halfway asking for his help.They were there at the behest of the prince of his city, whom he does not yet know the name, but somehow, those people seemed familiar.

He lost all his memories from 100 years ago and only remembers his name and waking up in a place that looked like a sacred cave.As far as he knows so far, he has a "power" that any other warrior in Hyrule does not have, being able to seal the darkness or so they told him.

Returning to the prince's business, Link was on his way to the bridge where he would meet the person asking for help. It was raining, but it seemed that the rain did not come from the sky but from somewhere else, maybe that was it, some monster or something would flood the city until there was nothing left and as a Hylian warrior he was, it was his job to help who needs.

Arriving at that bridge, he saw no one, so he just continued on his way, but he didn't even notice when a person (could he call that a person? I think shark would be more appropriate) jumped in front of him calling him.

When the person or shark was in front of Link, he could not fail to notice the red wire caught in the little finger of the red being, but he left it aside, since the most important thing now was to continue his demand to save the city from this person who fell in front of you.

But they say that curiosity kills the cat, doesn't it?Yes, Prince Sidon looked at the thread, managed to see the red thread present in the pinky of the being in front of him and deeply regretted it.

"Perdon my entrance" - Sidon didn't know how his voice was not breaking at this moment, because seeing that the boy's finger thread connected with his was not helping to focus as he should -"But you are a Hylian, aren't you?" Link continued to look at the thread and curiosity also hit him.He followed the thread that was in the pinky of the being in front of him, and saw that it connected with his own.

"What the fuck...?"- Link thought, something in his brain said that he already knew this person and that someone already told him that this was going to happen, but he didn't even remember the things from his past, very much he remembered red threads.

And then he had a flashback as soon as he looked at the person in front of him.

———

_Link was trained once again with his Master Sword, while Zelda talked to Mipha and played with her younger brother.Link was not very talkative, so he was only content to wave or smile when they talked to him._

_"Hey, sis, can you talk about soulmates?Daddy says that one day I will be able to see who is mine by looking at the string "- the little being in the lap that Zelda asked, while his tail on the back of his head wagged with joy._

_"It is a magical thing, sweet brother, you will find your soul mate one day and that day may or may not be unexpected, but don't forget this, my little brother, whatever happens, never stay away from him or her whento find, because you will feel what your soul mate is feeling at the moment "- Mipha saying, looking at Vah Ruta in front of her._

_"But can you explain more about what happens when we find her and how am I going to feel what she feels?"- the little one is curious, thought Link, but he also couldn't complain, he was like that when Sidon's age, even though he is only 15 now and is already a warrior, who knows 100 years from now?_

_"Well, you will find your soulmate and see the thread, when you are 100 years old, as well as your soul mate, as it is at the age when both will be prepared to deal with the sudden news.What happens when you find her, my sweet, is that finally your souls will be connected as one, no matter if they argue, no matter if your soul mate is far from you, the thread on your finger will never break,because you are connected by soul, but also ... you will begin to feel what your half feels, whether it be feelings or physical pain.If your soul mate is a warrior, you will feel some of the pain that your soul mate feels at that moment, the same thing with feelings "- Sidon looked at his sister in amazement and wondering where his soulmate would be._

_"One day you will find your soulmate, Prince Sidon, at the right time" - Zelda said, making the little prince waggle his tail with joy._

_Link did not believe much in this topic, but sometimes he finds himself asking who his soul mate would be and what fate has in store for him._

_"What about you, Master Link?How do you think it will be for you when you find your soulmate?"- Sidon asked, to which Link simply answered._

_"I never thought about it, to tell you the truth" - Link shrugged right away, continuing his training._

_"Link always told me he never believed in that much, but I know he thinks about it all hidden in the castle room" - Zelda commented, making Mipha and Sidon have a little laugh._

_———_

"Sidon ..." - Link commented, with shocked eyes and a half-open mouth.

"So, do you remember me ...?"It wasn't just Link who was shocked, but Sidon was still trying to digest the new information that was presented to him.

"I-I remembered now, a memory r-returned"

"Look, my friend, as much as I want to discuss this better, I fear that we don't have much time for this right now.I need your help, Zora's Domain is in danger "- At least it's saving stress, thought Link again, he wasn't even close to being able to have the conversation now!

"Well, tell me what's going on, then" So Sidon tried to calm down and explained


	2. Internal conflict and Mipha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected that no one would see the fic, but look, I'm doing this for myself, to see that at least one person on this planet has read, until it's good.  
> I will continue to update even if no one likes it! Happy reading ❤️

Sidon explained that the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, since Calamtiy Ganon woke up and took control of the guardians and the Divine Beast, it has left its elephant "trunk" on, but as it is a continuous flow and never stops, parts from Zora's Domain started to get flooded, in theory, it was not bad for them, as the Zora's use water almost every day.

Now that the water is starting to pass a certain level, their king fears that it will flood Zora's Domain and Hryrule, since Zora's Domain has an open field.

The way to Zora's Domain is easier by water, but since Link couldn't travel by water, Sidon soon warned that he would have to follow the path all the way to the end and that he should pay attention to all the monsters that stand in the way. As most were shock monsters and used shock awors, so Sidon gave him an elixir of resistance to electricity.

All the way, Link wondered if fate or Goddess Hylia was playing a prank with him. He remembered Mipha and the love she felt for him, but she couldn't even stay with him, because Link is his brother's soulmate, aside from the fact that she's dead.

"How the hell am I going to enter Vah Ruta now, knowing that Mipha's spirit is certainly there?" - Link asked himself. If the spirit of the King of Hryrule was roaming the Great Plateou, there is no doubt that the spirit of Mipha is trapped in Vah Ruta!

And the king? What would he think ...? He also couldn't do much, they met and now their souls were connected, separating them would not help anything, it would only bring pain!

Along the way, in some, Sidon stopped him to guide him and tell him how much way was left to reach Domain. The funniest and even cutest thing was the way Sidon encouraged Link, saying that he believed him, that he would get through this and defeat anything that came to him, all this, with a wide smile on his face. It was cute, Link had to admit!

While Link was on earth, Sidon while swimming at a rate where he could keep up with Link. He saw from the sea the way the hero fought, the way he carried the Master Sword and how he used it, the techniques, the dodges he gave, how he used the bow and hit all the fast targets.

Not only did he admire the way the hero was on the battlefield, but how his blond hair moved in the wind and how his typical tunic moved in the wind like a cloak. The tip of the hero's ears were red from the cold, but Sidon could only think how cute he was all wet and with a slight red in his cheeks.

Aside from the cuteness, Sidon couldn't help noticing Link's beauty and the light muscles he could see when Link jumped or dodged. It was everything, a vision of the goddess. How strong his legs were, that he was able to catch a fall without falling, was from a distance, something that he himself could not do.

Yes, Sidon has muscles and is strong, but nothing compares the way the hero managed to use his legs and arms to catch a fall and fall in a way that was graceful.

"Mipha, my dear sister, I'm sorry for these thoughts, but I already understood how you fell in love with Link ..." - Sidon laughed with this thought and soon I remember Link's serious problem of being a soulmate.

Her sister Mipha, was in love with Hylian, she would even give him a courting gift to the hero, even though she knew that Link would have a soulmate, maybe she just wanted to take the opportunity.

Perhaps Mipha only made the armor to feed his desires a little, but if this soulmate system did not exist, Sidon would have no doubt that Link would accept the procession. Mipha was kind, courageous, honorable and in a good mood. The princess overflowed kindness wherever she went, she used her ability to heal everyone with injuries, even if it exhausted her, she just wanted to help anyone who could.

Sidon doesn't doubt that his father will want to talk to him when he gets to Domain and the same think for Link, if not even with both of them at the same time. Can it be shameful? The King always took this matter very seriously, even too much!

Already close to Zora's Domain, Sidon warned that now he would wait for Link at the entrance, since he needed to notify his father of his arrival, to which Link only just nodded and went on his way.

At Domain, Sidon got out of the water and soon headed for the throne room, his father's room.

"Dad, Link is back" - Sidon said, making his dad look at him in amazement

"The Champion of Hryrule? the Hero?" - The king asked, immediately seeing that his son had the red line at the tip of his finger "I see you met your soulmate"

"D-Dad, can we talk about this later? I-I feel it is wrong for me to be the hero's soulmate, when my dear sister had feelings for him" - Sidon said, immediately looking away from his father, looking at the floor with shame.

"My son, is your soulmate the hero?!" - The king commented, immediately seeing the shocked look of one of the kingdom's elders, Muzu.

"Yes, father, I soon discovered this as soon as I saw the hero of Hryrule on the bridge" - Sidon said, wishing this conversation would end and move on to another time.

"Well, we'll talk about that later, now, bring the hero here, we need him to appease Vah Ruta" - The king said, knowing that his son was still trying to digest the sudden information.

"Yes, father" - Sidon said, making reference as respect to later leave

"Muzu, get ready, my son will have a crisis at any moment" - The king commented, knowing that his son would be ashamed in front of the hero.

"What do you mean, my king?" - Muzu commented, with doubt in his eyes as he headed for the king.

"Sidon was always ashamed in front of the hero, I do not doubt that he will be the same now, since he is my son's soulmate"

"Right, my king, do you want me to leave to be less shameful for him?"

"No, no, stay, it can be funny" - The king laughed, watching his son arrive with the hero behind him. The light blue flush on Sidon's cheeks soon betrayed his shame in this situation

"Dad, the hero has arrived"

———

Time Out - A few minutes later

———

The king explained again that Zora's Domain, like Hryrule, was in danger of flooding. He asked the hero for help to calm and regain control of the Vah Ruta, which the hero soon said he would go to.

They explained what Link had to do to get inside Vah Ruta. Sidon was going to help him get through the water. Link would need shock awors to stop the Vah Ruta waterfalls, and then he could get inside.

It was also explained to him, that for him to get such arrows, he must go to the highest point on the mountain, where a Lynel with arrows lived, he would get enough arrows there. He was also given the armor that Mipha made him. It gave him the ability to swim like a zora in the waterfalls, which would facilitate entry into Vah Ruta.

———

Already in Vah Ruta

———

"Well, now I will only see you again at Zora's Domain, I believe you, Link, you can do it" - Sidon said, with a slight concern in his eyes, knowing that Link was afraid, he could feel it.

"Thanks, be careful" - Link said, with a slight smile

"You have to be careful, but I know you can do it, I fully believe in your potential, don't give up, Link" - Sidon said, with his signature smile on his face

"T-Thank you..." - Link blushed. Once again he waved to Sidon and then moved into the beast

"Hryrule's fate is in your hands Link, I know you can do it" - Sidon said, as he moved to the reservoir platform, where Vah Ruta was.

———

2 hours later

———

"Dad, do you think Link is okay?" - Sidon said, as he was alone with his father, I could treat him as such.

"Of course, Sidon, he's strong! But whatever, you can feel if he's in trouble, your souls are connected, remember?" - the father said, but even he is worried about the hero.

"Actually, I felt a pain in my chest a few minutes ago, now I feel it in my back" - Sidon felt that Link was not well, but he could not just appear in Vah Ruta.

"WaterBlight Ganon..." - the king whispered, but Sidon could hear

"W-What? Already? He entered Ruta 2 hours ago!" - panic was present in Sidon as in his father, but they had to believe that Link would survive!

"Son, he will make it, you have to believe in his potential!"

"I-I believe, I just don't want him to get hurt here!" - Sidon was almost having a panic attack, his breathing was heavy.

"He will make it and he will come here unscathed, calm down my son" - Sidon wanted to believe that, he wanted...

Meanwhile, Link finally managed to kill WaterBlight Ganon and was talking to the spirit of Mipha.

"Link, it's okay, it's not your fault that you're my brother's soulmate" - Mipha tried to calm Link, because he was apologizing since Mipha appeared.

"But you liked me, you even made me Zora Armor, Mipha!" - Link felt guilty

"Link, calm down. Who decided your destiny was the Goddess, maybe she knew that Sidon would do you good during this path and for later. I saw the look of admiration that Sidon had for you when he was little, I realized right away at first he was for you, besides, before Ganon, I was almost 100 years old and I saw that there was no thread on my finger, it happens" - Mipha felt that she was to be alone, since her destiny was to die because of Ganon, sometimes fate is cruel.

"I would say unfair" - Link felt a feeling of fear inside his chest... Sidon

"Your brother..is afraid"

"Why is it? Link, I already gave you my power, you already took the healing heart to be stronger and healed, go to Sidon and try to calm him down." - Mipha said, with a smile on her face

"Do you want me to tell you something?" - Link was already leaving Vah Ruta.

"Tell him to stop thinking that he shouldn't be your soulmate and that you have my blessing, I just want your happiness above all" - Mipha said

"Thank you, Mipha" - Link said, with a tear in his eye, which he soon wiped

When he finally left Vah Ruta and was already at the entrance to the Domain, he saw Sidon pacing in front, obviously he was worried.

"Sidon, you can be calm now" - Link said, scaring Sidon.

"Link, my god, I felt a lot of pain in my body, are you okay?" - Sidon said, looking at Link's body for injuries.

"Yes, I had some wounds on the body, but nothing that the power of Mipha and the healing heart does not heal" - Link said, trying to calm Sidon.

"M-Mipha? Did you speak to her?" - Sidon said, trying not to cry

"Shall we go to your father? He will want to hear"

Then they headed for the throne room and Sidon finally calmed down, but still wondered what Mipha told Link about the new discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it, this chapter was bigger, because I had the idea to make Sidon feeling what the link was feeling when he fought with the monster there hahaI hope you enjoyed ❤️🦈 Sorry for any mistake; -;


	3. Important Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I didn't expect anyone to read the fic, but I'm loving writing this story, so I'll just continue to feed my wishes as a writer haha

As Sidon and Link walked to the throne room, where the king was waiting for the hero to return, Sidon wondered what it will be like after this. Link would have to leave Zora's Domain to free the last two Divine Beasts that were missing, but Sidon wouldn't even be able to accompany the hero on the journey, as going to Death Mountain wouldn't be good and going to Gerudo was going to be hell itself, since in that desert it's only hot.

The worst was the conversation that they would surely have before Link left, the subject of them being soul mates was never mentioned after the unexpected encounter. Sidon still felt it was wrong for them to be soul mates, but Link didn't even seem to care. Did he have any conversations with the spirit of Mipha?

Close to the throne room, Sidon sent the guard at the throne door to ask for a room for the hero, at least he would have to rest!

"Haha, I knew you could do it, Link!" - the king commented, as soon as he saw his son and the hero entering.

"Thank you, Your Highness" - Link said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Now, we don't need a celebration ceremony, even if the people want to thank you, I know that you two have an important time to talk" - Sidon's father commented, immediately noticing the nervousness in Sidon's gaze.

"Before that, I have a message from Mipha" - Link said, giving Sidon a slight smile to try to calm him down.

"Mipha's message? What would it be, but first, can my daughter finally rest in peace?" - the king asked, soon knowing that his daughter would not return as he expected.

"She is finally free from suffering, she will surely rest after Ganon is destroyed, but yes, she is free from the prison that was Vah Ruta. The message her daughter wanted me to pass is that, she just wants to happiness for all of us, and wanted me to tell Sidon that it's not wrong to be soul mates, Mipha already suspected something like that at the time ..."- Link said, it was like taking a weight off your back just because you know that nothing this was wrong and that Mipha would be happy for them.

"Typical of my dear daughter, she realized in details that I didn't even realize it at the time!" - the king commented, followed by a small laugh from Sidon, which seemed to be lighter than minutes ago.

"Well, I have no words to describe how grateful I am that you saved us Link, I know you'll be able to free Hyrule from Ganon!" - the king said, then looking at his son. "And Sidon, if you want, you can accompany Link on his journey, of course, try to fight Ganon next to Link, that would be crazy." - Sidon was shocked by the father's comment, he didn't expect the father to let his son out, when Ganon was still controlling the monsters and the guardians.

"Really? Even with Ganon controlling the guardians and the blood moon?" - Sidon said, amazed.

"Yes my son." - the king said, then dismissed Sidon and Link, he knew the two had an important matter to talk about.

All the way to Link's temporary room, he was wondering how he would protect Sidon on his travels, he can't enter Divine Beasts, not when his respective Gabon's are there!

Link would have to protect Sidon at all costs!

Sidon just thought more about being on Link's side and making him take better care of himself, he looks like he hasn't slept in days, even though he slept 100 years, but now, it seems like he hasn't given himself time. It is not because he is the hero who must save the world that he cannot take care and rest.

Sidon would have to make Link see that he also deserves time for himself and not for the world!

In Link's temporary quarters, Sidon sat in a chair that was there and Link in the bed. A strange but not uncomfortable silence soon took place.

"So...did my sister suspect?" - Sidon finally spoke, making Link look at him.

"Yes, she said that it was not her destiny to have someone, which I think is unfair, she as much as we should have happiness" - Link soon complained, sometimes the Goddess does not choose things well.

"Even if she wouldn't have the person she loves?" - Sidon said, afraid of Link's reaction.

"Well, there's something she didn't know..." - Link said, remembering a hidden memory that he remembered a few minutes ago.

"What?" - Sidon asked

"A few minutes ago, I recovered a memory with Zelda and Mipha" - Link said

"And what was it for you to look like that wasn't right or could hurt someone?" - Sidon thought it would be Zelda to be in love with Link, but it seemed something else Link sighed, the memory was painful to look at, he doesn't even remember how they last saw each other, it's all a mess!

"The memory is that...Zelda told me that she was in love with Mipha, since they met to talk about the Divine Beast" - for this Sidon did not expect.

"Oh, how did she look after Ganon returned?" - Sidon shouldn't have asked this question, but he wanted to know

"I-I don't remember yet, it's all confusing, I've tried to see the images Zelda took in order, but since I got here or in Rito Village, but memories with the champions and you are confused!" - Link cringed in his face, feeling useless and guilty, took Zelda's love from him, because he wasn't able to kill Ganon the first time! Maybe Rivali was right, maybe Rivali was the one who should have killed Ganon, the sword chose the wrong person!

"Link, no, I know that look!" - Sidon knows that Link is blaming himself for everything, his father was also like that when he blamed himself for Mipha's death.

"It's all my fault! If I had killed Ganon on the first change, none of this would be happening and Zelda could be with Mipha right now, happy, as it should be!" - Link scream

"But if you had killed the very first time, we would not have discovered that we are soulmates!" - Sidon shouted, soon regretting, because Link's look transmitted fear.

"Why is this whole thing so important to you, anyway?"

"It's not just an important thing!" - Sidon took a deep breath, before continuing - "Okay, it's important to me, because I can finally do something important in my life, I can finally be useful in something, useful in helping you, useful in helping Hyrule by your side! Sometimes I feel that my only purpose in this place is to occupy the place that my sister should occupy, not me! I am not ready to rule a kingdom and I do not know if I will ever be, but to know that I can protect my soulmate at all costs and knowing when you're in pain or not, it's like I finally have a place in the world...a place by your side, Link!"

Link didn't react, he didn't know it was that important to Sidon and that he felt that way.

"Hey, hey, you do have a purpose, you bring joy to Zora's Domain, with that white and cute smile of yours everywhere, with the fact that you are the kindest person I know! I have few memories of the time you are just a young man, you did everything to help those who were in trouble and didn't avoid it for a second, even before I arrived, you had a purpose and you will always have it, letting this happy with your positive energy!" - Link said, trying to breathe, he didn't stop a moment, he just wanted to see Sidon happy!

"I-I don't even know what to say. I promise Link, I'll do my best to make you happy!"

"Well, you already do it, but we will do it this way. During this trip, you will try to help me recover my memories and we will try to get you to know you better, just so I know what this" - Link pointed at them and at the red thread - "means, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Link" - Sidon smiled, that smile that Link missed. - "Shall we sleep? Tomorrow will be a great trip"

"Yes let's go!" - Link smiled, then getting under the covers - "Sidon, you can come, I don't care" - Link smiled

"O-Ok"

And so, the two fell asleep, with their red thread shining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know, it took me a while, but it was because I was watching new series and movies, but I didn't give up on the fic and it won't be so soon that I will give up! Until next time ❤️


	4. Link from Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided that I'm going to put the twilight princess link on the fic, just because he's my second favorite link in the entire franchise, so throughout the chapters you will see a lot of cuteness from a wolf with an all-loving Link and a Sidon wanting to steal the wolf just for yes! Good reading 🥳

Link was the first to wake up after yesterday's little argument with Sidon, he felt a little guilty for not realizing Sidon's side sooner, but he would put that aside. During his sleep, a person he met days after he woke up at first, appeared in his dream, but as a wolf, the only thing the wolf turned to him was to look at him as if to say "I will go with you on this journey, I want to protect you and your soul mate "

Of course, Link wanted to ask why, but soon remember what he told him when they met. He cannot stay with his soulmate as he wanted, since the person had to go to his kingdom, which was not in Hyrule. He can quickly imagine that he did not want someone to have the same fate as him.

With these thoughts of the dream and the conversation, Link did not notice that Sidon was looking at him waiting for Link to give any sign that he was not sleeping. He had gone to his own room the day before, but now he was so anxious about the trip that as soon as he woke up, he went to Link's room.

"I'm awake, is it time to go yet?" - Link asked, noticing the small suitcase on Sidon's back

"Yes, I already talked to my father, I ordered Epona to prepare for you and I took the liberty of getting several fruits and a few more things so we wouldn't be hungry" - Ok, for this Link I didn't expect, but he was even touched

"Wow, for a first trip, until you're aware of what it takes!" - Link exclaimed, with a white smile on his lips

Sidon returned with a laugh, but soon stopped when he noticed an animal looking at them through the window.

"My God, is that a wolf?" - Link looked confusedly at the window and saw the same wolf from his dream, soon realized it was Twili, or else, Link from Twilight

"Calm down, he's just the hero of the twilight, I'm a descendant of him, just like he is of everyone else and so on." - Sidon tried to understand, but still looked at the figure in the window with fear

"For the love of the goddesses, Twili, if your goal is to go with us just to protect us, stay in your normal figure!" - Link complained, soon causing the wolf to make a small howl and become a human, almost like Link, with blue eyes, blond hair, but without a geek on his head, because the hair was already cut and his typical tunic, a dark green, with light green pants, but this time, without the typical cap of your tunic.

Twili, or Link, looked at Link with upset eyes and commented.

"You know that I prefer to stay as a wolf, I'm faster and don't remember many things!" - Twili complained, making Link notice some small tears in his friend's eyes

"Twili, it's not like she died, she's alive and healthy, besides, the thread is there, isn't it?" - Link commented, knowing at least more of Twili's pain.

"The problem is that she broke the mirror, so the probability of seeing her again is equal to zero, because literally she used her tear to destroy the mirror and the mirror was in pieces, the only thing left was the stone big of the portal! " - Twili said, getting frustrated with the direction of the conversation, if it comes to the theme of feelings, Twili would freak out!

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" - Sidon said calmly, making Twili and Link stop the conversation and Twili started to explain.

"I am Link's ancestor, the Twilight Hero, as it would be very strange for Link to call me by my real name, which is the same as his, so I told him to call me Twili. We are practically the same person, only I am from a different time and I don’t know with what magic, but I managed to come to this era, what was said is that I should protect Link during his life, for him to connect with his soulmate for him don’t have the same fate as me, of losing her forever. Now my goal is to accompany you, Prince Sidon and Link, during your journey. " - Twili explained, but knew that Sidon still had one more question.

"How was it that you were a wolf a few minutes ago and now you look just like Link? My father always told me that Link has past lives, because it's part of Hyrule's story, but I never thought it was really real!" - Twili knew that this was the doubt and knew it would be hard for him to explain, since everything reminds him of a certain person.

"Well, it's complicated, but I'll explain. In my day, Hyrule was attacked by a" king "of the Twilight Realm, Zant. His twilight did not reach the place where I lived, Ordon, but it did reach the ends of Hyrule. I was dragged by the monsters of Zant to Twilight, I, unlike the population of Hyrule, was not a spirit, but a wolf, since I was the hero chosen by the goddesses, I was automatically protected from the darkness by them. I was saved by..." - he sighed, before continuing the story - "Midna, the Princess of Twilight Realm, who had been cursed by Zant and expelled from her kingdom. During our journey together, she discovered that Zant had placed a strange stone on my head like magic to keep me a wolf, but it came out and now I can use it whenever I want." - Twili explained, leaving Sidon with his mouth open and Link with sadness in his eyes, he knew the pain that went to him when it was over.

"Twili, leave it for now, I'll have to show you something when we get to Hateno, ok? It will cheer you up a bit, I hope so" - Twili looked doubtfully at Link's affectionate smile, but didn't comment.

"Do you have everything you need, Twili? I can ask the guards or the king for any help if you wish." - Sidon commented, trying to change the topic of conversation. He felt from the connection with Link, that this topic was hurting his new partner.

"No, thanks Prince Sidon" - Twili smiled and turned into a wolf again. Then Link put on his Champion tunic and gave Twili a little pat on the head, he knew that affection for him was sometimes comforting.

Sidon smiled at Link's gesture and found the connection these two had was very cute, he knew that Link had a special affection for Twili, almost like a brother.

"So let's go" - The three left Link's room, thus starting their journey, along with Twili. Link only hopes that what he has saved for Twili, cheers up Twili's spirit a little and even that Link manages to put his plan into practice, of making Twili find the person he thought he lost forever.

While passing through the population, some were frightened by the wolf behind Sidon and Link, but others asked to pet the wolf.

Twili did not expect this, when he was a wolf in his era, everyone was filled with fear, he was even expelled from Telma's bar, one of his closest friends, when he tried to go to Zelda's room, to this save a person who was on the verge of death.

And again, Twili wished for a last minute to talk to her, her soulmate and the person who never expected to fall in love...Midna.

Thinking of her broke Twili's heart to pieces, so he think that as soon as he set foot in this different era, he could start over, but it seems that even here, wherever he went, Midna would follow him, as a reminder of what he wanted to have, but even if fate wanted them together, because of the line that connected them, he couldn't.

Now, the mirror is broken and Midna is a dimension away from him, literally, because Twilight Realm is a realm that was expelled from Hyrule, to become a dimension of darkness, but by Midna's words, people are kind and calm, just wanting for peace.

That was what he expected.

Link had discovered something some time ago, near Hateno beach, that would certainly make Twili scared, or very happy, that was what Link expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ship only a little Midlink, I ship things that few ship, I apologize right now 🤡 And I apologize for the delay in posting the chapter, I am too anxious about the new Lucifer season that I forgot that my fanfics still exist, but no I will drop this, so I stayed with me 🥺❤️


	5. Is not a chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning, not a chapter!!

Hello guys,

This is just a little warning about a new fic that I'm going to start (only in English this time), but the shipp is different. 

The shipp is from GhiraLink(Ghirahim x Link) from SkyWard Sword. I will post here and on wattpad. The name will be “Under the Mask”

The plot is totally different from what you can expect, it is inspired by the game Sally Face, but only the part of the mask, there will be no ghosts or everything that the game has. I will focus on the encounters between Ghirahim and Link along the way, also the emotional and physical state of Link's face behind the mask! 

I hope you read it!

One more thing, the fic(sidlink) can now be confused and even bad with the arrival of Twilght Link, but it has a purpose for me to have put Twilight Link. 

Don't give up on the fic, I'm loving writing (even though sometimes I feel like this sucks) and I want to continue with it until the end and yes, you may have noticed, but this fic (sidlink lol) will be short! 

ok, that was it, when i post the GhiraLink fic i will let you know! thanks and kisses 😌

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you liked ❤️🦈 bye bye  
> And also, I kwon I am a bit late, because sidlink and botw is from 2017, but I met Legend Of Zelda last month, sorry guys ;-;


End file.
